Fly Me Away
by Kyumori
Summary: The 108th Hunger Games are finally upon us. For the 108th time, 24 children are chosen and forced to face unspeakable horrors. CLOSED.
1. Those Chosen

**Tributes**

***Note:* **I will be trying to keep the gender ratios even. That means...if I already have 5 girls, I'm not going to be accepting any more. Right now, I'm waiting on one girl. And taking a look at my guys. I'm sorry if your character doesn't make it in. It doesn't mean they weren't good...it just means...I didn't feel like I could write them justice.

**District 1**

Boy: Cheshire Helsinger, 16* - A strange name, and a rather…strange guy. Will it hurt or help him in the Arena?

Girl: Indigo Juneleaf, 14* - There is something vicious lurking beneath those innocent eyes…

**District 2**

Boy: Delmer Kymm, 13 – Young, cold and focused. Perhaps having begun training from a very early age will work out in his favor…

Girl: Emma Beauregard, 15 – Strength and speed are a girl's best friend - in District 2, of course. Experience and a fighting background might just give her the upperhand…

**District 3**

Boy: Cameron Dune, 14* - He makes children's toys. But he is also a genius with electronics…

Girl: Lila Baneford, 18* - Sweet, gentle Lila. How far will she go to get back home?

**District 4**

Boy: Jasper Rylan, 17 - A Career might seem to have it easy in the Arena. But things can change on a dime...will he be able to keep up?

Girl: Margie Freeman, 12 – Big surprises come in small packages. Yet, one may wonder. How far can this little girl go?

**District 5**

Boy: Evander Cushman, 18* - He had his life all planned out for himself. But this was a twist that came rather…unexpected.

Girl: Julia Taylor, 17* - Loud and outspoken, Julia used to be the Queen Bee. Now where will she end up?

**District 6**

Boy: Landon Morris, 18* - He's always felt out of place in District 6, being more of an artist than a scientist. But these things don't really matter in the Arena, do they?

Girl: Evangeline Flynn, 15* - They say never judge a book by its cover. This is a prime example.

**District 7**

Boy: Riley Wolf, 15 – He looks like he was raised by wolves. But who says that's a bad thing?

Girl: Yessenia Arcila, 14 – There's little left for her to live for. That just might make her the strongest competitor.

**District 8**

Boy: Sebastian Harris, 18* - He always knew he was different. It's more than just his appearance though…

Girl: Harlem Yates, 13* - After losing family to the Games, she holds an urge to avenge them. Will she succeed?

**District 9**

Boy: Mason Young, 16 – Coming from a harsh background, with a disadvantage in the arena. How will it play out for him?

Girl: Aspen Williams, 17* - Hopeless romantics never last long in the Arena. Can she prove everybody wrong or is she doomed to follow the same path as her predecessors?

**District 10**

Boy: Asher Bennett, 16 – Charismatic and charming, he spent his life pitching hay and making jokes. But recently…things seemed to have changed.

Girl: Lena Baker, 15* - Caring for the rabbits had been her only dream. Now, thrown into the Arena, can she survive?

**District 11**

Boy: Talon Hart, 16* - Starvation and poverty drove him to desperate measures. What is he capable of?

Girl: Jade Brook, 15 – Imagine how it must feel to be unloved in your own home. But don't count her out just yet.

**District 12**

Boy: Fayden Kain, 16* - A fierce survivor, he is never one to be counted out, despite the obvious fear in his face.

Girl: Tactora "Tacta" Morninggale, 12 – Survival breeds strength. A harsh life in District 12 may just be in her favor…

Those with a * are my characters. Most of them will end up dying in the Bloodbath anyway.


	2. Lucky Twenty Four

**A/N: **Ahh…I'm so excited for this. Because I find train chapters and reaping chapters the most boring of all, I'm going to be squeezing them all into one big chapter. Basically. And this is the only chapter that will take place in third person. The others will be in first.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Twenty Four<strong>

Reaping Day was practically a holiday. In District 2, it was the greatest day of the year. Better, even than Christmas, some would argue. They all eagerly awaited their chance, leaning against the rope barriers of their sections, practically salivating as their representative, a young man named Jaiven wearing a pin stripe suit and flashing a spinning tattoo on his cheek, ascended the stage. His eyes were hidden by a pair of black shades, his hat at an angle as he surveyed the crowd.

His lip twitched, as the footage of District 1's Reaping ended. "And that's it, folks. Your District 1 tributes, Cheshire Helsinger and Indigo Juneleaf. Now to District 2…"

The screen faded to black, before **DISTRICT TWO **came up in large white letters, and they were live.

Jaiven smirked, as he started to address the crowd. They had all been here before and they were eager to get onto the main event. Not that Jaiven was too particularly bothered by this either as he made his way over to the two giant glass bowls with names of each teenager in the square inside.

"As always," his voice was smooth, almost soft, "we will begin with the ladies." He fixed his tie, readjusting the lapel of his suit jacket as he sauntered over to the glass. On the female side of the path, each one seemed to lean forward, drawn towards the glass bowl as though some sort of magnet pulled them forward, enticing them with a well trained hand.

Jaiven's voice rang out clear and high. "Emma Beauregard!"

From the fifteen's pen, Emma broke into a sort of grin, triumphant and pleased despite her situation. She could tell from the crestfallen faces of those around her that they had obviously forgotten that they could volunteer. Praying that nobody would step up in her place, Emma made her way onto the stage, standing tall and confident. She could do this. Her father had been training her. She was strong. She knew weapons.

She could bring District 2 another victory.

Somewhere during her thoughts, Jaiven called for volunteers. Emma couldn't help it. She glared down at the other girls, daring them to come up in her place. The other girls seemed rather shocked that Emma wanted to go to the Games so badly, and Jaiven seemed to pick up on this vibe. As such, he moved swiftly onto the boy's reaping. Satisfied, Emma settled down to watch as her district partner was chosen.

Jaiven plunged his hand into the plethora of slips, the boys on the other side of the rope leaning forward again, practically shoving those in front of them. Agonizingly slow, Jaiven pulled out the slip and unfolded it.

In the thirteen's pen, Delmer bit his lip. _Not me, not me, _he whispered softly under his breath, inaudible to even his neighbor – not that his neighbor was paying attention to him. Everybody, like well-trained dogs, watched Jaiven with an intense sort of focus that would make a weaker man tremble. But Jaiven remained strong, seeming to…enjoy it, almost.

Delmer breathed softly, through his nose like he had been told to calm himself. He was going to volunteer. He was going to go to the Games. To hell with this – he wanted it all to end. And for this to end…he had to go for sure.

"Atlas Thymes," Jaiven finally called, breaking the silence that had descended upon the square like a heavy blanket.

From the eighteen's pen, a tall, burly and obviously a Career, stepped forward. His hair was shaved, but his lips were stretched wide. He climbed up onto the stage, as Emma looked at Atlas, sizing him up. He seemed good enough…

"Any volunteers?" Jaiven called out.

Immediately, Delmer threw himself into the middle of the path. "I volunteer!" he stated calmly, making his way over to the stage.

Atlas looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "You sure about that, flea?" he sneered. "I could squish you with my thumb."

"Now, now," Jaiven reprimanded good-naturedly. "You know the rules, Atlas."

Atlas scoffed, rolling his eyes as he vaulted off the stage, landing with a loud thump, dust rising from where his booted feet touched dry ground. His friends clapped him on the back in support, as Atlas flashed Delmer a vicious look.

Refusing to let it bother him, Delmer turned to Emma, whose face had fallen as she took in her new district partner. He was obviously a Career – but he wasn't Atlas. And he was thirteen.

They shook hands, as Jaiven turned to introduce them to Panem.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it. Your District 3 tributes, Cameron Dune and Lila Baneford. That brings us to District 4…<em>

A sort of electric charge seemed to run through the crowd as they realized it was finally their turn. District 4. Last year's Victor had come from District 4. Of course, considering the arena had been in a set of caves and the weapons tridents and nets…District 4 had had that Hunger Game in the bag. In fact, it would have been embarrassing if District 4 hadn't won.

Margie Freeman sighed, as she tapped her fingers against her thigh. The Hunger Games…unlike the rest of her district, Margie hated them. She hated the Games and if it wasn't a law that they had to watch them…she doubted she would even care. Minus, of course, the yearly event that she now had to attend. Last year, she had only gone to the Reaping because her three friends had a chance of getting reaped.

She must have spaced out, because the next moment, someone was poking her in the side. "Margie," the other girl hissed. "They called your name!"

"Margie Freeman? Is there a Margie Freeman out there?" their representative – a woman wearing bright aqua all over her body, called out in a shrill voice. "Margie?"

Margie bit her lip, stepping forward and into the path walking up to the stage. Her mind was racing now, brought back to District 4's main square, back to the salty smell and the ocean that she might never see again. She clenched her hand into a fist, as she took the first few steps up to the stage, refusing to let her fear and her anger show. It was the longest walk of her life, as she kept her head high.

She stepped up onto the stage, looking out over the crowd. Would anybody volunteer for her? Would they care enough? Well…District 4 was a Career district. But that still didn't mean that they wouldn't send a twelve year old off to the Games.

Sure enough, nobody volunteered.

_How did I know? _Margie thought inwardly as she waited for her District partner.

"Vincent Rylan."

From the eighteen's pen, a tall, lean male stepped forward. He smirked broadly, as he ascended the stage, barely casting Margie a look. She resisted the urge to step on his foot as he approached her, hands laced in his thick hair.

He was definitely a Career.

"Volunteers?" the representative called out, again in that shrill voice Margie knew would haunt her forever.

From the seventeen's section, a boy stepped forward, calling out confidently, "I volunteer!"

Jasper Rylan moved confidently through the crowd, ascending the stage as he looked at Vincent, absentmindedly saying his name as the representative asked him for it. Most were surprised, but once they really thought about it, the two did look alike. Jasper's pale blue eyes were the exact same as Vincent's.

Vincent glared at Jasper, before shrugging it off and walking back into the crowd. Jasper smirked, looking over at Margie. He raised an eyebrow. This…girl…was to be his district partner? He sighed inwardly. Why couldn't one of the Career girls have volunteered for her? Then he remembered – the eighteen year olds this year weren't too keen about going to the Games, not when District 4 had just won last year's.

As he shook Margie's hand, he noticed a sort of firmness to it, as well as a flash of hatred. Shrugging it off, he turned to wave at the crowd, as the screen changed from District 4 to District 5.

* * *

><p><em>Your tributes from District 5…Julia Taylor and Evander Cushman!<em>

_Your tributes from District 6…Evangeline Flynn and Landon Morris!_

* * *

><p>Yessenia Arcila sighed softly, as she hugged Chessy to her. "I'll come back alive," she murmured, crossing her fingers behind her back. Chessy pulled back, looking up at her with wide eyes. Being only twelve, there had been practically no chance for the younger girl to be chosen.<p>

But the same couldn't have been said for her best friend. Chessy – short for Chestnut – sniffled again, as she hugged Yessenia tightly. "I'm sorry," she muttered into Yessenia's shoulder.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as Yessenia simply continued rubbing her back. To the fourteen year old, Chessy was a little sister. Chessy reached a trembling hand up, pulling out the butterfly pin from her hair.

She pushed it into Yessenia's hands.

"Take this," she insisted, closing the older girl's fingers around the pin. "As your token. Please?"

Yessenia frowned, running her fingers over the butterfly's wings. "Chessy…" she murmured softly, for once, lost for words.

Chessy's eyes were dark, determined. "It'll remind you of home," she said valiantly. "So you know that you have to come back."

For the first time in a long time, Yessenia broke into a small smile. She put the pin in her hair, taking Chessy's hands. "I'll try my best," she promised, this time for real.

"Time's up." A Peacekeeper appeared in the doorway, glaring at Chessy. Through the open door, Yessenia thought she could see the room where her District partner, Riley Wolf, was waiting…

Riley sighed softly, running a hand through his messy brown hair, trying to push it away from his eyes as he stared at the ground. Of course he wouldn't have any visitors. But…he thought Dex would at least visit. He rolled over onto his back, so that he was upside down on the sofa. Well, he guessed it had been expected. It wasn't like his family would be allowed into the Justice Building anyway.

He whimpered softly, pawing at the soft fabric of the sofa, before flipping over onto the ground. He lay in a heap for a brief moment, before he sat up, rubbing at his nose with a curled hand. He jumped to his feet, making his way over to the window. He opened it, poking his head out.

He let out a howl, ducking back inside, heart pounding, just in case someone came to check on him. But then…he heard a replying howl. Grinning broadly, tongue lolling out, Riley stuck his head back out the window, letting out a series of loud barks and howls.

His family had heard him.

His pack was safe. Riley sat down on the floor, rolling over onto his back. He sighed softly, closing his eyes, before turning into his side and stretching out his arms and legs. He wasn't too worried about the Games. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Dex!" Riley grinned broadly, jumping to his feet.

Dex rolled his eyes. "Riley, listen up," he said sternly, as though trying to give advice to Riley. "You have to focus. These Games…they're the real thing. You could die."

Riley blinked. "No I won't," he said suddenly. "Anya's having her babies soon and she wants me here for them."

Dex smiled affectionately. "Of course she does," he murmured, reaching over and patting Riley on the head. "So you have to come back alive."

* * *

><p><em>Please put your hands together for your tributes from District 8…Harlem Yates and Sebastian Harris!<em>

* * *

><p>Mason Young coughed violently, the force of the cough curling his body in half. He clawed at his throat, pounding his chest as he tried to breathe. "Mason, Mason!" his mother called out in a panic, limping over on her crutches and patting him gently on the back.<p>

Mason looked up, his eyes watering as he greedily gulped down the plastic cup of water that his mother offered him.

He sighed softly, as the fit passed, looking over at his family as they watched him anxiously. He waved away their concern, clearing his throat.

"I'm fine," he reassured them, cringing at the sound of his voice. His sister, Brittle, for once, looked concerned.

"You better come home," she threatened him. "Or who else is going to wash the dishes when it's my turn?"

Mason smiled good-naturedly, as his father sat down on the sofa on the other side, the cushions sinking. "Mason, you have to try and find a strong, trustworthy ally," he reminded his son. "With your condition…"

"I'm not about to give up just like that," Mason grinned broadly. "Hell, I'm going to win this thing and we won't have to work so hard in the factories anymore."

Brittle hugged Mason's arm, for once in her life allowing Mason to see her tears. "You always work so hard for us," she mumbled into his sleeve.

Mason chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Well…who else is going to?" he asked quietly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Asher Bennett!"<em>

The voice of District 10's representative rang again in Asher's memories, as he looked out over at his District. Would he see the rolling hills and the fat cows again? He rubbed his arms, a sudden chill coming over him as he glanced warily at the train. "Kind of looks like a fat, metal worm," he muttered under his breath.

"_Asher. Remember. The first thing you have to do is find water."_

His father's advice pushed away the voice of the representative, as Asher closed his eyes, focusing on that. His family…He would see them again, he vowed.

This wasn't about to be the last time he ever laid eyes on his parents, on his sister, on his brother. They had been devastated when he had been reaped, but Asher suspected it was only a matter of time.

The amount of tesserae he had taken – after all, his brother wasn't eligible for tesserae and he wasn't about to let his sister take tesserae – plus the fact that he was sixteen…

Asher had not, for one moment, believed he would never get sent to the Games. He hadn't shared his worries with his family, because they had enough to deal with on their own. As he settled into the train, and it started to pull away from District 10, he let out another sigh, pressing his hand against the window.

* * *

><p>Jade Brook clenched her hand into a fist, as she looked away from the window, as District 11 roared by in a blur. She didn't have anything left back there for her. She sighed softly, as she closed her eyes, remembering what had happened in the square.<p>

_"Beth Brook!"_

_ A groan of despair was sent up from the girl's section – and even some from the boy's, as Jade's little sister made her way towards the stage. Jade watched her go, a sort of satisfaction making its way through her body._

_ Finally._

_ Nobody to compete with anymore._

_ Nobody to have to take care of, nobody to have to give her food to…_

_ But then…Jade remembered. If Beth wasn't at home, it would just make things even more unbearable. Recently, her father had been spending more time away from home, and her mother had been glaring at Jade. The feeling that had fallen on the household had been uneasy, thick._

_ More often than not, Jade was sent to bed without dinner. She had considered running away but…where would she run to?_

"Jade. Remember, if Beth is reaped, you have to volunteer for her." _Jade's mother's voice suddenly rang out in her memory. Her eyes widened, as she remembered this. _"Or else…"

_ "I volunteer!" she stepped forward, as the representative called out for volunteers. Beth flashed a relieved look at her sister, but there was nothing else in there as Beth rejoined the crowd. She was welcomed back with open arms, as other girls crowded around her and reassured her. Beth didn't even say anything or even look up at Jade as they moved on._

"If I win," Jade growled softly under her breath, as she turned her back to District 11, looking up instead at the elaborate decorations of the room she had been assigned. "Then…I'll live in the house by myself," she decided. "Even if they beg…"

* * *

><p>"Tactora…" her mentor, Finnian, sighed softly as Tacta glared at the plate of food in front of her, stabbing at the piece of turkey with a fork. She didn't bother correcting him - she could do it later.<p>

"What?" Tacta growled, as she ripped the slice of turkey in half, stuffing it in her mouth. Since District 12 hadn't had a female victor for quite a while, Tacta and her district partner, some guy named Fayden, would be sharing Finnian.

"Don't eat it too fast," he advised. "Or else you'll end up throwing up."

Tacta looked at Finnian in disbelief. Throw up? Her? She had eaten turkey before – sure, it had been a while ago, but she remembered how it tasted and how long it had lasted for her family. "I'll be fine," she scoffed, eating another mouthful. She downed it with several gulps from the glass filled with orange liquid to her left.

The table fell silent, the only sound, fork on plate as Fayden and Tacta practically ate their weight in the food. Meanwhile, Tacta was thinking.

She could win this thing.

She knew how to find food, she was small, she could hide out. She had a chance of winning and moving her family from the Seam to the Victor's Village. The thought of her twin sister's tear-filled eyes drove Tacta to tear at a piece of unidentified meat with vigor and anger.

"I'll win for you, Tora," she growled, swallowing and biting down before the first piece of meat had even reached her stomach. "I'll win for you, Mom. Dad. Just you wait."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. The next chapter will be the arrival at the Capitol and the chariots. Yep, yep. Moving rather fast, but I want to get the arena as soon as possible.<strong>

**Note: I probably won't be able to update for a while, since I'm going on vacation. But I'll be bringing my laptop, so I'll be able to write.**

**Remember to review~! More reviews mean more chapters. :D**

**Kyumori**


End file.
